


Proving Beauty

by Roilena



Series: Finding Beauty [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Luck, F/M, Gen, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron is screwed, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: Ron begins to experience some strange occurrences following the event of Beautiful. Will he learn his lesson?





	Proving Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, due to popular demand here is a follow up to Beautiful and we see what happens to Ron. This story was inspired by a discussion Myella and I had about what should happen to Ron after he was such a D-bag. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No money being made here. Just having some fun!

Ron Weasley was miserable, ever since he had aired his thoughts about Hermione nothing seemed to go right with him. It was like a cloud of bad luck followed him everywhere. Before, he and Hermione and severed ties, his life had been looking good. He had a promising career as a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, sure it was second string, but it still paid well. 

He had witches falling all over themselves to be seen on his arm, when Hermione wasn’t available. He was greeted in the streets by passers-by and had his hand shaken to the point it about fell off.

And then came the night he got just the tiniest bit tipsy and let Hermione and everyone at Grimmauld Place know just what he thought of her. The alcohol had provided a false sense of courage as he knew Hermione was adapt with her wand. He had been quite surprised that she hadn’t cursed him before she had left that night. 

Harry had laid into him after she had left and had told him that if he didn’t apologize he would no longer be welcomed at Grimmauld. Ron had scoffed, thinking it wouldn’t happen, Harry was dating his sister after all and wherever she was welcomed, he was as well. Not to mention, he was Harry’s best friend. Conveniently, he forgot all the times he had abandoned both Harry and Hermione throughout their school years and beyond. 

He never did apologize and the next time he tried to follow Ginny into Grimmauld Place he ended up sprawled out on the curve on his arse. Puzzled, he’s gotten up and tried again. Only to end up on his arse once again. He then tried to apparate into the back garden and couldn’t get through the wards. 

Harry had then opened the door and stood on the threshold looking at him from inside the wards. He had looked at Ron with a sad expression on his face, shook his head and closed the door, leaving Ron outside by himself.

Ron then had gone to the Burrow to speak to his mother. Ron told Molly everything he had said to Hermione and how Harry had said he wouldn't be welcome at Grimmauld unless he apologized. He’d expected Molly to cluck and to feed him freshly baked chocolate biscuits. However, he hadn’t expected her to grasp him by the ear and read him the riot act and how appalled she was by his behavior. Molly’s had then barred him from his childhood home.

That night once back in his flat he was getting ready for a hot date, he had planned with a buxom Quidditch groupy. He didn’t remember her name, Mitzy, Bitzy? He wasn’t sure. He was waiting at the restaurant when she showed up, she took one look at him and turned her nose up in the air walked up to him and slapped him right across the face.

He was gobsmacked. He raised a hand and rubbed at his stinging cheek and asked, “What’s the bloody matter with you?”

“I would never be seen in public with a ginger toad like you. I don’t know what I was thinking accepting this date in the first place. You’re vile and disgusting!” she then turned on her heel and walked right back out of the restaurant. Still puzzled, Ron could just stand and look after her. 

The the hostess tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was faced with several angry faces. The manager, head waiter and even the cook were glowering at him. “Wha-?” he started to say but was interrupted.

“We won’t let the like of you in this fine establishment, if you don’t leave quietly, I’ll be forced to call the Aurors. Please leave.” The manager said coldly.

“Yeah, well I don’t want to eat at your so-called fine establishment. You’re probably infested with roaches and all sorts for vermin.” Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“OUT!” was bellowed at Ron from the manager and he was grasped by the collar and the seat of his trousers and bodily thrown out on the street, into the gutter full of refuse.  

Gingerly, Ron picked himself up and threw the building the two fingered salute. He turned at the sound of a gasp and turned to find Lavender behind him. She went to reach out for him and seemed to thinking better of it she stepped back away from him.

“Lav, I-” and he stopped when she shook her head.

“You’ve changed Ron, I’ve heard some of what you called Hermione that night. Luna and Neville saw and heard it all. Hermione and I really didn’t got on well in school, but I have never said such ugly things to her. And now it appears that your ugly words have taken a physical toll on you. You need to do some serious soul searching if you ever want to get your life back.” she turned and walked away leaving Ron still dripping and covered in muck.

Ron had gone back to his flat and found an eviction notice on his door, he had twenty-four hours to vacate as his references had come back dodgy. Cursing he ripped the notice off his door and stormed inside. He dropped his clothes in the middle of his living room floor and walked into the loo. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of his appearance and he froze on the the way to the shower.

He stared at his reflection and his blue eyes widened. There across his forehead, his freckles began to move and form words. the first he could read was, “Prick.” followed by “Arsehole” and the last spelled out a word that just about made his eyes fall from his head. It spelled out “Turd Blossom”. What the bloody hell was a turd blossom?

Seething he jumped in the shower and scrubbed at his forehead, hoping to remove the words from his skin. After that night, his luck just continued to sour. He was put on third-string at the next cannons practice and then a week later was kicked off the team. He tried to lease another flat in Diagon Alley and was shown the door. Everywhere he went doors were slammed in his face.

None of his friends would be seen with him and even his family shunned him. 

Two months after the ‘incident’ as he began referring to that night, Ron was huddled in a shadowy corner of The Leaky Cauldron, his life was utter shit. No job, no friends, no money, nothing. He spent his last few knuts on a small tumbler of fire whiskey. He kept his hood up as he didn’t want to be recognized. The only reason Tom still served was because money was money, didn’t matter who it was that had it.

Ron was staring into the depths of his whiskey when light cut across his shadowed corner. The door leading out to Muggle London had opened and a couple came prancing in laughing about something. Ron was about to ignore them when he recognized the woman’s voice, “Oh, Severus I’ve had such a wonderful time with you today. Maybe we can go back to my rooms and we can see how the evening progresses? I just bought myself a full length mirror for my bedroom.” Hermione purred, reached up and swiped her tongue along the shell of Severus’ ear. He growled heatedly at her.

Ron felt a rage he’d never known fill him at the sight of those two together. Hermione didn’t deserve happiness while his life was in shambles. Ron down the shot of whiskey in one go and blew out a plume of smoke. Standing up he stalked over to the couple still flirting with each other. But before he could touch either one, he was faced with two wands in his face. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Severus asked menacingly.

“You know bloody well who I am. You, Hermione Granger have ruined my life!” Ron bellowed throwing off his hood and drew the attention of the half full pub.

“And just how have I ruined your life, Ronald?” Hermione asked completely puzzled.

“Ever since that night at Grimmauld Place when I told everyone just what a no account looser you were, my life has been shit! I’m barred from both Grimmauld and the Burrow. I lost my place with the Cannons, I was evicted and I can’t get a date to save my life. Now you tell me what you cursed me with and remove it now or so help me…” Ron didn’t finish his threat as Severus began to press his wand into his cheek.

“Would you like to continue, Mr. Weasley? Making threats in a public place is libel to have the Aurors called. Though from the looks of it a night in the cells would do you some good.” Severus said as he drew Hermione against his side, his black eyes burning with a need for vengeance.

“I didn’t curse you Ron, I may have wished that you fell just an inkling of what I felt that night, but no spell was cast. You’re going to have to figure out how to solve your problems on your own. I can’t help you.” Hermione said softly, a look of pity in her amber depths. 

“Don’t you dare pity me, Her-mi-o-ne. You did something, I know it!” And then he lunged toward her, but didn’t get within an inch of her. Severus reared back and sucker punched him one the nose. He fell backward onto the rough hewn planks of the pub floor, knocking into a table and upsetting the glasses and plates upon it. The patron at the table scrambling to get out of the way and shouting angrily.

“‘Ere now! I wo’t ‘ave any brawlin’ in me pub!” Tom shouted over the din of yells and shoving bodies around Hermione, Severus and Ron. “Take it some where’s else! Or I’ll call the Aurors, I will!”

“I apologize Tom, but I was just defending my lady here from a vagabond. Call the Aurors if you must to take care of him. If they need a statement they know how to reach me.” Severus said loudly, so that Tom could hear him.

“Righty’o , ‘Eadmaster, Sir!” Tom said and waved him and Hermione away from the crowd. Ron was still struggling to get back to his feet and shouting, “Hermione! Hermione! Wait you bitch! Remove the curse you placed one me right now! And you, Snape! I’ll have you up on charges so fast once the Aurors get here, the owls tail feathers will be on fire!

Severus and Hermione ignored him and made their way out into Diagon Alley. Once they were in a relatively quiet area he pulled Hermione to a stop and looked over her, making sure she hadn’t been hurt in the brawl. He cupped her chin and raised her lips for a tender kiss.

“Are you well, the babe?” He asked and rested his hand on her still flat belly.

“We’re fine, Severus. Ron didn’t hurt us.” she assured him.

“What was Weasley talking about anyway? I remember that night you shooting a spell up into the clouds before you collapsed. Did you curse him?” Severus asked studying her eyes.

“No, I didn’t curse him. It was just a release of built up magic. I almost lost control while at Grimmauld Place and didn’t want to destroy all of Harry hard work. So, once I got back to Hogwarts I had to release what I had suppressed.” Hermione smiled up at the dark man.

“Then why would he accuse you of cursing him?”

“Well, that night I had a particular dream. I was visited by three women, a young girl, a maiden and a crone. They’d said that they had witnessed Ron’s appalling behavior and that he would be punished. I think they were the Fates and they gave him a bout of bad luck. I don’t know how long it will last, but I suspect that he will need to eat a large slice of humble pie before things begin to look up for him again. Now, please take me home and make love to me.” Hermione said and drew him down for a deep kiss.

“Yes, my beauty. I shall.” Severus purred against her lips, wrapped her up in his cloak and apparated them back to Hogwarts.  


End file.
